


I should not write a new love to you

by thedorkygirl



Series: If I Forget Me [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death of a relationship, Family, If I Forget Me, Love, how you get them is how you lose them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: I should not write new love to you,who has betrayed it so easily.
Series: If I Forget Me [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220150
Collections: Poetry





	I should not write a new love to you

I should not write new love to you,  
who has betrayed it so easily.  
My love survived the anger and blue  
sadness of the family holidays,  
where my family was not here,  
and yet my family was dear,  
mere.

My family, my family, our family.  
My rose gold ring reached for yours.  
By marriage and stealthy banditry,  
I conspired what's yours is ours.  
My family, my family, my problems,  
where our summer plenty turned autumn.

As soon as the winds changed,  
new words whisper in your ears,  
new thoughts leave me estranged.  
I struggle alone in tears  
and screams, and you betray.  
All your love begins to fade.

I should not write a new love to you,  
but I write up an old love  
that can not persuade.


End file.
